


061417

by ellaraeraerae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaraeraerae/pseuds/ellaraeraerae
Summary: Next part, the continuing story of Adria





	061417

“Hello, Cora.”  
“The news is on behind you, and as it turns out hell has not frozen over, so how did you get out?”  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“Me too, with every shot I’ve taken. What a shame.”  
“Is it? I didn’t come to fight, darling.”  
“Decided to spread your misery like your legs?”  
“I’ve been having dreams, Cora. You know what that means. I know you do.”  
“Well, then you should have told Foster and kept the rest of us out of it.”  
“I saw that too. All of you needed to hear.”   
“Unfortunate.”   
It was Skye, who stepped forward, shielding the rest of us, and placing herself between Tasker and this woman. “Tell us the message, Cassandra, and then get the hell out of my house.”   
“I’ve been getting bits and pieces, but an evil is coming. It wants her,” she pointed at me, “but the scenarios keep changing, and sometimes I watch you all die. Other times, you’re victorious. I can’t tell what is going to happen. Cora, you know I don’t see specials as well as ordinary people. Someone wants you all.”  
“Thanks for the warning. We all knew that. It’s time to go, shithead,” Skye grabbed Cassandra by the back of her neck, like she was just an animal, and started pushing her towards the front door.   
“Soon, this is all happening soon.”  
“We also knew that. Bye, bitch.” 

Tasker immediately headed into the garage, where we kept a few workout things, like the punching bag. Not far behind her, were Lia and Skye. Apparently none of them liked Cassandra. She seemed alright to me, not that I’d want to be friends with, but not likely a bitter enemy either.   
Foster and I just stood there, me still in the kitchen, him in the living room. I had no clue what to even say, and turned to head upstairs. “Adria,” he called after me, closing the distance. “I’m worried. Cassandra knows how the three of them feel about her, and she still came here. She’s about as spineless as they come, but she knows any of them would gladly carve her to pieces, slowly.”  
“Do you- do you really think it’s my mom behind all this?”  
Foster looked into my eyes. It felt like he was trying to read my soul, but I held his gaze, unwavering. “I think that she is. She was trying to create superhumans, but we’re already here, and she feels threatened. I’m concerned that you and your sister aren’t the only two she’s created, but you’re the successful ones.”   
“Oh,” the syllable dropped from my lips, as I considered what he said. Created. More. I walked around the island to the bar stools and took a seat, before I crumpled to the ground. Flipping through my memories, I tried to find any evidence of what Foster was saying. I didn’t know the details of my mother’s work, but she kept a close eye on Aurora and me. She regulated our food, exercise and sleep. We had no idea that other parents maybe didn’t do that. We just knew this was our life.   
I finally looked up, at Foster, “Do you think she has been trying to create an army?”  
“I think it is very possible.”  
“Then what do we do?”  
“We have to stop her. Do you have any opposition to whatever means are necessary? I won’t judge you, but I need to know where you stand.”   
“How bad could it be, if she succeeds?”  
“I’d rather not imagine that, but I can’t imagine it looking good for any of us. I’m sure she’d find someway to torture us, figure out why we’re different.”   
“She would hurt you?”  
“I believe so.”   
“Then she must be stopped. Hurting me is one thing, but you didn’t ask to be a part of this.”  
“Adria, did you ask to be born?”  
“No.”  
“Then you didn’t ask for it either.”  
“I know. But I am her creation. I will always be linked to my mother.”   
“No, you deserve better.”  
I didn’t feel like having this conversation any longer, and walked up to my bedroom, without saying a word to Foster. He didn’t follow me. I couldn’t make out how I was supposed to feel about everything. These people were my friends, but she is my mother. How did any of us come into being?  
It was a topic my mother never discussed with us. When asked why we didn’t have a father, she told us that we didn’t need one. We inquired in elementary school, when we were obligated to make gifts for Father’s Day, but had no known father. We didn’t fight back or ask anything further, until we reached the reproductive system in health class. My mother’s rationale was that she used a sperm donor. She was the only parent we knew. We knew she worked a lab, but none of the details; she refused to share. Without a way to question, we gave up and allowed her to remain a mystery to us.   
Foster didn’t bother to come check on me, and neither did anyone else. Fine. I was better alone anyways. 

I lost myself to the internet and a book I had been in a middle of. I must have drifted off, because Foster seemed surprised to find me in my room, on the little loveseat.   
“I, uh, thought you had left.”  
“Nope.”   
“Sorry, for hitting a nerve.”   
“Do you believe what you said?”  
“That you deserve better? Yes.”  
“Thank you.”  
He sat down next to me, sliding my feet off one end, and back up, onto his lap. “This is a difficult situation for us all. I lost my sister, and my mom before that. But at least I had a mom, who cared and raised me. She was like us, and knew it could be hard to contain. I can’t imagine going this far in life without that support, but whatever you need, or want, know that I’m here for you, and so is everyone else. We owe you for letting us live here. And we also know what it’s like to have the world turned upside down.” He paused, letting the words sink in, before moving my legs to get up and told me, “If all else fails, your roommates ordered pizza. Should be here shortly.”   
Foster left the room, turning slightly back at the door, to check my reaction. I didn’t respond as it was just out of the corner of my eye.   
I ended up going down for pizza. I couldn’t resist, and it was nice to have another family meal. 

Not much happened in the following days. Everyone went out to their tasks, and I stayed put with Foster. We fell into our own quiet patterns, not bothering to speak to each other much. I just didn’t have the energy to try. I wasn’t sure why he was silent.   
I was starting to venture out more, nothing big, just to the mailbox, or on a good day, the grocery store. Having nothing going on in my life did cause me to lose track of the days, and was confused when I found a personal piece of mail for me. It looked like a card. I dropped the mail on the kitchen island, aside from my card, and asked Foster the date.   
I somehow missed that my birthday was coming up, let alone that it was today. I slid my finger under the seal to open the card. 

Happy Birthday, my darling Adria! I miss you, but I hope we’ll see each other soon enough!  
Love, Mom

Everything shifted out of focus and I hit the ground hard.


End file.
